This invention relates to a process using certain electro-generated bases in condensation reactions such as acetoacetic ester condensations.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,611, Baizer et al, there is described the use of electrogenerated bases as catalysts for the addition of organic electrophiles to carbon acids, and certain other related prior art is described therein. One of the reactions described in this patent is a condensation reaction illustrated by the condensation of acetaldehyde, column 3, lines 38 through 58.